Deleted Scenes From the Movie
by thevinylfreak
Summary: My favorite Deleted Scenes from the movie, Titanic put into written form. All copyright goes to James Cameron and his 1997 film, Titanic. You may request a scene.
1. Deleted Scenes

These are all of the deleted scenes from the movie, "Titanic". The ones bolded and italicized I already did (or, if the format decides to be stupid and not work, it says "already done" in parenthesis) and the ones with nothing next to them I haven't. You can request any if you'd like. The list is below:

I'll be the first

Rose Feels Trapped

Rose Visits Third Class

Rose's Dreams

Come Josephine

Sneaking into First Class

_**Extended Chase (already done)**_

_**Boiler Room Kiss (already done)**_

Wireless Room/The Californian

How about a little ice

_**Flirting with Ice (already done)**_

The First S.O.S.

Ismay Panics

Molly Brown's Rowing School

_**Irish Hospitality (already done)**_

Ida Strauss Won't Leave

Farewell to Helga

Boat Six Won't Return

Release the Hounds

A Husband's Letter

_**Jack and Lovejoy Fight (already done)**_

Guggenheim and Astor

I'm Not Going

Cora's Fate

_**Extended Water (already done)**_

Out of the question

How dare you

Chinese Man Rescue

Extended Carpathia

There are twenty-nine in total and so far, I have done six.


	2. Flirting With Ice

The ship had stopped after it bumped the iceberg. It was late at night, and passengers were peering over the edge.

"I just felt an iceberg, you see anything?" asked a man on the ship.

"No, I don't see anything now, do you?" asked another. Jack and Rose peered over the edge as well, Jack almost half over.

"Well, it looks all right," he said. "I don't see anything." He pulled himself back into the boat.

"Could it have damaged the ship?" asked Rose, looking at him. Jack looked up to think and then back at her.

"Didn't seem like much of a bump," he said. "I think we're all right." He looked over to the other end of the ship. Rose did the same, and carefully picked up a piece of ice and reached over to Jack's neck. She quickly pulled the collar of the jacket back and shoved the ice in. "Aah!" Jack put his hand on the back of his neck to try to get the ice out as he collapsed onto his knees. Rose giggled and tried to hold the ice in. "All right!" Jack was fighting with her now as he got the ice out. "All right, that's it. That's it. You're going overboard!" Rose tried to push his hands away as he reached for her.

"No! No!" Rose exclaimed, laughing. "NO! NO!"

"You're going overboard!" Jack said again as he held Rose halfway over the edge of the ship. Rose fought with him, trying to get his hands off of her laughing the while time.


	3. Extended Chase

Down came the lift, and Jack opened the door and raced out, followed by Rose. Jack stumbled out and almost landed on an employee, but he managed to balance himself.

"Sorry," he told him. Rose was laughing as they ran through the hallways. Lovejoy raced down the steps in pursue of finding the forbidden couple. Jack ungracefully leapt off the bottom step and almost landed into a wall. Rose held out her hand to him as he ran into a waiter's cart.

"Keep going," he told Rose.

"I've got it," said the waiter as Jack followed a giggling Rose. They pushed through a white door with a porthole window and stopped for a quick breath of air. Lovejoy raced through the hallway and watched as the lift went up and looked down both of the hallways for Rose and Jack. Jack and Rose peeped out of the window, noticing that Lovejoy wasn't right behind them. Jack was out of breath as he leaned against the wall.

"Who needs help for a valet this fall?" he asked. "He seems more like a cop!"

"I think he was," said Rose, also out of breath. "Cal's father hired him to keep his little boy out of trouble. To make sure he got back to the hotel with his wallet after his crawl through the less reputable parts of town." Jack looked down the hallway, than back at Rose.

"Kinda like we're doing right now, huh?" he asked, taking her hands. He was about to kiss her when he saw Lovejoy through the porthole window looking at them. "Oh, shit!"

"Go!" Rose shouted, and they ran off again. Lovejoy burst through the door and ran after them.

"Come on!" Jack said, taking Rose's hand and running faster. They turned down a hall and Rose screamed as they came to a dead end. Jack turned around and spotted an unlocked door. "No, over here!" He pushed open the door quickly and Rose ran in after him.

"Quick!" she shouted, and Jack quickly closed the door and bolted it shut. Lovejoy finally came to the corner and tried to push on the door, but it wouldn't budge.


	4. Boiler Room Kiss

Jack jumped down into the boiler room and helped Rose in. The two of them were tired, out of breath and sweaty. Jack looked around a boiler

"Cold cut number one, right?" asked a man. "Hold on. What are you two doing down here?" Jack and Rose looked up at him. Rose took Jack's arm and ran away. "You shouldn't be down here, it could be dangerous! Oi!" Jack and Rose didn't listen as they quickly ran through the boiler room dodging low pipes and the men as they raced through the steam. Cal was smoking back in the dining room talking with a few men.

"It's like hell, I tell ya!" said an older man with a pipe, laughing. "I have fifty bucks that we make it into New York Tuesday night." Cal started looking into space as if he knew something was going on. He checked his clock.

"I would say Wednesday night," said another man to him. Men turned to watch as Jack and Rose sped through the boiler room.

"Carry on!" Jack shouted. "Don't mind us! You're doing a great job now! Keep up the good work!" They turned a corner into a more private area between a couple of boilers as Jack caught Rose's arm. She turned to look at him, thinking that something was wrong. She stopped in front of him and they looked at each other for a moment before leaning in for a deep passionate kiss. They stood there kissing in the steam for a few seconds as Jack put a hand on Rose's cheek. He moved down her face as he made his way towards her neck, kissing her passionately. Rose wrapped her arms around him as he did so.


	5. Jack and Lovejoy Fight

"MOVE!" Cal yelled at a passenger as he pushed the man out of his way. He shot down with the gun towards Rose and Jack as they ran down the stairs. Rose let out a loud scream as the bullet hit the water. Jack, Rose's hand in his, led her down into a flooded dining room and they raced through it.

"Come on! Come on, Rose!" Jack exclaimed, going as fast as he could through the waist-deep water. Cal raced to the bottom of the stairs and shot the gun at them again, missing, though not by much. It hit the water near Rose, causing her to scream. "Come on!" Cal shot at them again, slipping on the steps. He shot the gun, and it hit the water not far behind Rose. "Come on, Rose!" Cal ran down the rest of the steps and into the water. He shot the gun again, nearly hitting the wall. "GO!" Cal shot at them once more as Jack looked back. The bullet hit the window as Jack pulled Rose through the door into a drier dining room. Cal tried to shoot again, but he was out of ammunition. He screamed in anger and began to return to the stairs. He heard creaking behind him.

"I hope you enjoy your time together!" Cal shouted at them, a defeated expression on his face. Jack was running with Rose behind him as she looked back over her shoulder. Jack did the same as they ran to a door. Cal walked back onto the stairs, greeted by Lovejoy. He stopped, than started laughing.

"What could possibly be funny?" asked Lovejoy.

"I put the diamond in the coat," said Cal, smiling. That smile dropped and Cal became furious. "And I put the coat on her!" He looked at Lovejoy for a moment. "I'll give it to you." He handed the gun to Lovejoy. "I'll give it to you. If you can get it." He ran up the stairs like the coward he is.

"Bastard," whispered Lovejoy about Cal. He looked around the dining room. Jack tried to open the door, but it was locked. The couple was stuck. Rose looked back, seeing Lovejoy.

"Jack!" she said as Jack pushed against the door. Lovejoy walked into the water and reloaded the gun. He released the used ammunition case into the water and almost gasped at the temperature of it. He looked back to where the creaking was coming from and followed Jack and Rose into the other dining room. He searched the room for Rose and Jack. He couldn't find them anywhere. He dodged a moving cart as gravity defied it. He ran to the door and checked it, seeing that it was locked. He heard creaking behind him and he looked back, thinking that one of the two had made a noise. A light sparked, and the power went out. The room was still lit by other rooms. Another cart was defied by gravity as it rolled down the slant of the floor. Lovejoy watched it fall as he searched for Jack and Rose. Water began to rise, lifting a few plates. He treaded back into the water in pursue of the couple. A cart that had fallen behind him bumped into the backs of his legs, and he spun around to look at it, than allowed it to finish its fall. Jack watched Lovejoy from behind a chair, Rose at his side. He crawled around the table, taking Rose's hand as she followed. Rose wrapped her arm around his, worrying that Lovejoy would catch them. Jack looked around, than took her hand again as he continued to crawl to the other side of the table. He kept his eyes on Lovejoy carefully and made sure not to make a noise. He heard a light spark and turned around to look at it as Rose wrapped her arm around his again. Jack put his finger to his mouth.

"Stay here," he whispered as quietly as he could. Rose barely heard him, but Jack motioned for her to stay put. Rose nodded as Jack turned around to crawl to another table. He felt himself shaking with fury as he watched Lovejoy. Lovejoy didn't look the least bit stressed as he searched for Jack and Rose, though he was getting irritated. Jack made a move to dodge behind another table as Lovejoy was looking in the other direction. He'd just made it by the time Lovejoy looked in that direction. Lovejoy began walking in that direction as lights flashed and sparked all around him.

"I know you're here," he said. "There's no use prolonging this." Rose watched with fear as Lovejoy approached the table she'd been hiding behind. "There's only a matter of time." Rose looked away, careful not to make a noise. She was shivering from the freezing water that had reached her. Lovejoy heard her breathing, and he looked around the room. Dishes began floating where the water had been rising. A teacup crashed into a candelabrum. The chairs hiding Rose began to float away. Lovejoy walked around the table and watched as Rose sat there in the water, scared out her mind. She saw that Lovejoy had the gun with him. "I've been looking for you, Miss." Lovejoy pointed the gun at her, ready to pull the trigger. All of a sudden, Jack jumped out and tacked him to the ground. He slammed Lovejoy's head into a glass window. Lovejoy shot the gun, causing Rose to cover her ears and manage a small scream. Lovejoy shot the gun again at the ceiling as he and Jack tumbled over a cart and into the water.

"JACK!" shouted Rose from the table. "Jack!" Rose made her way over to them as Jack and Lovejoy stood up and Lovejoy literally picked up Jack by the suspenders and tossed him across the room. Jack splash-landed into the water. Jack got up fast, ready to choke the man if he needed to.

"You're a little shit," Lovejoy said before Lovejoy grabbed him by the throat and punched him in the face. Jack grabbed his arm and ripped it off his throat, grabbed the back of his neck and shoved him face-first into a column. Lovejoy screamed in pain as he fell back. Jack pushed him back hard into another column.

"Compliments of the Chippewa Falls Dawsons," said Jack before knocking him out with a punch to the face. Lovejoy fell as Jack stood back to admire his work. Rose waded over to him and put her hands on his arm before grabbed them and ran past Lovejoy, who began to get up. They came to the locked door again, both of them soaking wet. Jack looked back and ran towards the door, screaming with anger as he threw himself against it, breaking it open. Rose had covered her eyes as he did so, and ran into the hallway after him. Jack was leaning against the wall, in pain from hitting the door so hard. Rose ran to him.

"Come on," she said as Lovejoy stood up. He picked up his gun and fired it. "GO!" Rose pushed Jack down the hallway as the bullet hit the wall. They ran to a set of stairs going up as Jack regained his full consciousness. He stopped and dragged Rose down the set of stairs going down, watching out for Lovejoy.

"All right, come on!" Jack said as he led Rose down the stairs. Lovejoy ran through the open door and into the hallway after the two of them. Jack brought Rose down almost to the D Deck and held his finger to his mouth. Lovejoy walked down the hallway searching for them. Jack looked up as he heard Lovejoy take the stairs going up.


	6. Extended Water

Rose struggled to pull her weakened and shivering body onto the wall frame as Jack helped her up. He, too, tried to climb up, but the wall frame almost sank. Rose let out a scream as the two of them fell back into the water.

"Rose, stay on it!" Jack exclaimed, flipping it back over. "Stay on, Rose." Rose climbed back onto the wall frame.

"Jack," Rose whispered to him. Jack looked away from her, realizing that he now had no choice but to die for her. He moved over to the front of the wall frame, where Rose was facing. He heard a man struggling behind him, and he turned around.

"There's just enough for this lady," he told the man. The man stopped swimming and looked at them. "You'll push it under."

"Could I try at least?" asked the man. "We'll all die soon!" Jack held his hand up to stop the man.

"You'll die sooner if you come any closer," he warned him. The man stopped.

"Yes, yes," he said. "I see. Good luck to you, then." Jack nodded to him. "God bless you." With that said, the man swam away. Jack turned back to Rose and put his hands on her arms.

"Keep moving, Rose," he told her, shivering. "Keep moving." He looked back to see if anyone else dared to try. Nearby, a crewmember was blowing a whistle, trying to attract the lifeboats.


	7. Irish Hospitality

A wooden door was bulging in a crowded hallway and on the other side, there were grunting noises. Many curious passengers and a stunned steward watched as the door gave way to Jack's shoulder and he and Rose burst through. Jack looked to his left at a hallway that was blocked off, then looked the other direction at the hallway. He took Rose's hand and made their way down the hallway as the steward followed them.

"You'll have to pay for that, you know," he said to them, though they paid no attention to him. "That's White Star Line property!"

Shut up!" Jack and Rose snapped simultaneously, turning around and giving him dirty looks. The steward stopped as they continued their way through the crowded hallway. Many passengers were calm and trying to communicate with other passengers, but it was hard for them to hear each other. Jack, Rose's hand in his, pushed through the crowd, shaking the doorknobs of locked doors, and found a locked gate with a steward walking through the hallway on the other side.

"Sir!" he called to the steward. "Could you open this up? Sir, it's flooding down here!" He shook the gate. "Can anybody hear me? Sir? Can somebody help us out?"

"Here, cover yourself," said an Irish woman wrapping a blanket around Rose's shoulders.

"Thank you," Rose told her.

"It's flooding down here! Let us up there!" Jack shouted while shaking the gate.

"Take a sip," said the Irish woman's husband, handing Rose a flash full of whiskey. "You'll need it, Miss. Take a sip of that." Rose took a sip of it as Jack got tired of shaking the gate and turned back around. She handed it to Jack, who took it and looked at the Irish couple.

"Cheers," he said, taking a sip as well before handing it back to the man, taking Rose's hand and leading her away.


End file.
